Eebs
The Eebs are Esmerelda and Esteban Batiste and were a pair of Red Court vampires. They first appear in Changes. Description The Eebs are a husband and wife assassin team working for the Red Court. Their names are: Esmeralda and Esteban Batiste. They're notorious among the Fellowship of Saint Giles and are considered unorthodox and unpredictable, capable of sacrificing their personnel if necessary. They excel more at planning than at fighting.Changes, ch. 22 Like others of their Court, they are able to compulse and control others by looking in their eyes.Changes, ch. 26 Susan Rodriguez speculates that they have some kind of gruesome variation of love for each other. Martin comments that they merely have complementary insanities. They have a practical long term approach to violence, hit at weaknesses, repeatedly, expose themselves to minimum of risk. Each individual attempts may not have a high success rate, but they keep trying until success.Changes, ch. 29 Biography It is initially assumed that they work for Arianna Ortega, later appearing that they work for the Red King. They are not of original Mayan decent which may preclude their possibility to be named to the Circle. (It's unclear whether they were referring to the Lords of Outer Night, or the Circle). In the series ''Changes'' In Changes, the Eebs (as revealed later) were trailing Susan Rodriguez and Martin when they go to Harry's office building—covertly owned by Arianna Ortega—to steal information off the owner's computer. The Eebs lead a six-vamp team to stop Susan and Martin from learning about the Red Court plans. Harry intervenes but one escapes, and sets off an explosion that blew up the building.Changes, ch. 4 Later, Susan tells Harry that she's found out from the Fellowship of Saint Giles that it was the Eebs who had been following them. Susan and Martin surmise that it was likely Esteban who had run since he's known to rabbit early and often and that Esmeralda would have been the spotter on top of a building and probably set off the charges. Harry puts in that they're likely the ones who shot at him on the steps of FBI Headquarters after he was released. Harry then questions why, killing Harry would take away Arianna's fun. Susan says there must be division in the ranks—at the top. The Eebs send an Ik'k'uox demon to Rudolph's house in an effort to cut loose ends. Harry, Thomas, Mouse, and Molly engage it. The Eebs appear out of the forest and abduct Harry, who was injured by the Ick.Changes, ch. 25 They tell Harry he has three options to save his daughter: gift her to the Red King, kill himself, or be turned into a vampire. Harry stalls them long enough for Thomas and Mouse to find and rescue him. The Eebs are then driven off. They throw a Molotov cocktail into Harry's doorway just as he was leaving. One of his crutches gets burned. Harry's trapped inside with Mrs. Spunkelcrief and the Willoughbys trapped upstairs.Changes, ch. 28 Molly confirms their identity as the drive-by firebombers, Esteban specifically as the thrower. Harry is certain that they'd find him in the hospital to finish the job. Harry has Sanya and Molly Carpenter take him to Saint Mary of the Angels. They also hire gunman Stevie D to enter Saint Mary of the Angels to kill Harry Dresden. They had hypnotized Stevie to believe Susan Rodriguez—he identified Susan from a photo Harry had on him—hired him to do the hit on Harry.Changes, ch. 32 Harry deduces that it was not Susan but the Eebs who hired.Changes, ch. 33 The Eebs launch an attack against the Chicago FBI Headquarters where Susan is being held, Harry is attempting to get released, and Rudolph is their loose end—their aim is to kill all three. They follow Harry and Susan into the Erlking's stronghold—his dining hall full of goblins—in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 35 The Eebs tell the Erlking that Harry tricked them into his hold to use the Erlking in order to escape their hunt and thereby seek to draw the Erlking in The War. Harry swears by his power that it was chance, not design, that brought him there. The Erlking sets a trial by combat to determine the matter.Changes, ch. 36 The Eebs choose a vamp and the Ik'k'uox for their champions. Harry and Susan defeat them. As punishment for losing the Erlking's contest, the Eebs are forced to endure torture at the hand of the goblins.Changes, ch. 37 They presumably die at the end of Changes, along with all the other Red Court members that are killed by the Bloodline Curse.Changes, ch. 49 Quotes Esmeralda: “We don’t like it (referring to Harry). Its Power smells foul.” Esteban: “We must be patient. It could be a great asset.” Esmeralda: “It is listening to us.” Esteban: “We know that.” Esmeralda: “Poor thing. So battered. We should give it a kiss and let it sleep. It would be merciful. And He would be pleased with us.” Esteban: “No, our love. He would be satisfied with us. There is a difference.” Esmeralda: “Have we not come to understand this simple fact? Never will He name us to the Circle, no matter how many prizes we bring into the Court. We are interlopers. We are not of the first Maya.” Esteban: “Many things can change in the span of eternity, our love. We will be patient.” Esmeralda: “You mean that He might fall? (giggles) Then why aren’t we currying favor with Arianna?” Esteban: “We shall not even consider it. Should we even think of it too often, He might know. He might act. Do we understand?” Esmeralda: “We do.” Speculation *In Changes, the Eebs mention the "Circle". It is unclear whether they were referring to the Lords of Outer Night, The Circle, or some other circle. Since it's in the context of discussing their Court and the Red King it seems a bit more likely that the Eebs are referring to the Lords of Outer Night—but it's an open issue. *Donar Vadderung referred to the Lords of Outer Night and the Red King's inner circle.Changes, ch. 21 *It seems that many of the characters on the vampire side are obsessed with ascending within the Red Court: **Arianna plotted the whole thing, not just for revenge on Harry Dresden and Ebenezar McCoy, but to get a seat on the Lords of Outer Night after the Red King is dead.Changes, ch. 44 **Martin lived more than a century and a half plotting with the Red King in disguise as a Fellowship of Saint Giles member in order to ascend to a seat on the Lords of Outer Night.Changes, ch. 48 **The Eebs seem to be obsessed with rising in power within the Court, with their possible aim being to gain a seat on the Lords of Outer Night. *'Cowl', who first mention the Circle in White Night, was also present at Bianca's Ball, so he does have a Red Court connection.White Night, ch. 15 He also states, in Dead Beat, that much occurred that night which Harry had no idea of.Dead Beat, ch. 8 References See also *Esmeralda Batiste *Esteban Batiste *Red King *Arianna Ortega *Lords of Outer Night *Red Court *Red Court vampires *Ik'k'uox (Devourer) *Rudolph *Stevie D *Agent Barry Tilly *Susan Rodriguez *Martin *Erlking *Goblins *Nevernever *The War *Bloodline curse *The Circle Category:Minor characters Category:Red Court Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story